


Not a first date. (Except it totally is)

by Melie



Series: Practice makes Perfect (KurooTsukki) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Set after "Private Practice" (but can be read independently, probably).The training camp is still going on, and it just happens that Kuroo and Tsukki have both risen early. And it just happens that they're having breakfast together. Life is full of coincidences and happy accidents, after all.





	Not a first date. (Except it totally is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



> Had even more of an idea for that one than "Private Practice" so I wrote it first. And that _should_ be it for a while, although I'm leaving the series open because you never know.
> 
> I'd like to take the opportunity to thank my dear friend Biscuit, whose obsession for Haikyuu led to my own (albeit a tad bit later). The entirety of the "Practice makes perfect" is thus dedicated to her, as will be made obvious as soon as she gets an AO3 account.

_You should eat more_. Kei braces himself for the words, unavoidable as they are, already thinking up a retort.

They never come.

Instead, Kuroo is busy munching on his breakfast, only glancing up his way every now and then.

Despite appearances, this is not a first date (nor a second, nor a third; this is not a date, period). The only reason they're eating together in the otherwise empty hall is that everyone else is still in bed or barely out of it.

Kei did mention he was planning on eating early at the end of their individual practice the day before. That fact is, however, completely irrelevant to the situation at hand.

Just as irrelevant as Kuroo's puffy eyes and sluggish movements, revealing of someone who does not usually get up early if they can avoid it.

“Not the liveliest first date, then.”

Tsukki's glare could have reduced any other man to ashes.

“It's a good thing this is not a first date, in that case,” he replies dryly.

“Oh, is it not?”

First smirk of the day, and it's just for him. It's like a bubble of air is forming at the back of Kei's throat, and soon he is smiling himself, and his next words come out much softer than he intended.

“No, it isn't.”

“Could have fooled me.”

They go back to silence, but silence doesn't always mean tension. And if Kei breaks it, it isn't to dispel any awkwardness. He just suddenly feels like talking, although he isn't sure what to say.

“So...”

He looks at his nearly empty plate, then back at Kuroo. Now that he's started a sentence, he should probably finish it.

“How is college prep going?”

“Pretty good. If you ever need help with your homework...”

“I don't.”

“I know.”

This smirk is even warmer than the last. Cats do like to toy with their preys... but Kuroo doesn't mean any ill by it. He's just having fun.

As weird as it is to admit, they both are.

Once again, Kei replies with his own sly smile.

“Thanks for the offer.”

“My pleasure.”

They finish up quickly. A few of the early risers have already made their way to the tables. Another ten minutes and the place will be packed.

Instead of lingering there, they walk side by side towards the gym.

“What's the plan?” Kuroo asks.

Flustered, Kei tries to think of an answer. He hasn't planned it that far, which is unlike him. Thankfully, Kuroo never runs out of ideas.

“How about we lie in the grass over there?”

“It'll be a nice change from running up that hill.”

“Yes, for you, I guess it will be.”

Kei shoots him a glare that they both know is meaningless, purely out of form.

“Our luck is bound to change any time soon.”

That, too, is purely out of form.

“If it were about luck, Four-Eyes, I'd nearly believe you.”

They lie down, the morning sun already strong on their skin.

“You are getting better, though,” Kuroo concedes, not without grace.

“I have a good teacher.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“I meant coach Ukai.”

A glance his way, through semi-closed eyes.

“Sure you did.”

It is quiet. It won't remain that way much longer. Soon training will resume, first warm up, then practice matches and endless penalties. They're all used to the constant strain on their minds and bodies by now. It doesn't make losing any easier, especially in that heat. But they keep training, hard, and improving, slowly. Slowly, but surely.

After a while, Kei sits up on his elbows. At his side, Kuroo has one arm bent under his head to support it, and his eyes are closed.

“Don't tell me you're taking a nap!”

“Cats can sleep for up to twenty hours a day, you know.”

“I am pretty confident that cats do not play volleyball.”

“Ah, well, I can't argue with that, then.”

And suddenly Tetsuro's sitting up, looking so much more awake than he did a few seconds ago, and his face is tilted towards Kei's. As always, he doesn't force the kiss, leaves Tsukki plenty of time to pull away, which he doesn't. Of course he never does.

And before Kei knows what _he_ is doing, his legs are on each side of Kuroo's body, wet grass tickling his skin, his fists gripping the black shirt firmly, Kuroo's hands on his back, under his shirt, and he should be panicking about being found out but he's so calm, their kisses a storm of the quiet kind.

But Tetsuro is made of pure muscle, and makes him roll over effortlessly, inverting their positions quickly and efficiently. It helps that Kei doesn't struggle.

A whisper against his lips.

“Told you I'd get you on the floor eventually.”

They don't have much time left, they know that, so they make the most of it, touching and feeling and kissing kissing kissing.

“Told you I'd get you there first,” Kei mutters anyways, his voice not as steady as he would have hoped. “Plus, grass hardly counts as 'the floor'”.

“Always nitpicking.”

That's when Tetsuro finally pulls away, leaving an uncomfortably familiar vacuum in his place.

“Now, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble for fooling around with the rival team's captain, would we?”

“No, we wouldn't.”

“I'll see you on the court, then.”

Kei watches him walk away, and it only takes a few steps before he can finally think of something to say.

“If you're trying to distract me just so that Karasuno loses, it won't work.”

(Nevermind that they would probably be losing anyway.)

“It'll take much more than that,” he adds.

Kuroo stops on the spot and turns his head slightly, all Kei can see is the corner of his mouth (is he licking his lips?) and a glance his way.

“Challenge accepted.”

Although neither can really see it, they are both grinning now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've decided that Kuroo would sleep a lot if he could afford too, because I love cats so I'm going to string that metaphor as far as I can. (Hey, at least I haven't made him purr... yet)


End file.
